Stink Slamma Niggra
Stink Slamma Niggra (currently Brawn) is, due to his constant changing/forming, a man of many sobriquets. And does he ever focus on the "man" part, playing up his macho personality. He has a lot of chutzpah, and a somewhat sarcastic sense of humor ever at the ready. Due to his machisimo, he sometimes looks down on noncombatant TLC members. Despite his vanity, he does respect his allies. Additionally, he's shown to care deeply for others, especially his pals Diddy Kong, Olimar and Adrian. He loves a good challenge, and will charge headlong at his foes to get one. Perhaps this isn't as reckless as one would initially make it out to be, as Slamma knows he is in the auspicious position of having bonds with some of the toughest around. History Season 15 When Turles was brought to the Stink Slammer, otherwise known as Smelly Lid Prison, one of the prisoners waiting to greet him was the Stink Slamma Niggra! Having been in the prison for a while, he had a loving fervor for fighting and hitting things, especially other people. Unluckily for Turles, looking like a big fat punching bag, he became one of those people to have the displeasure of being on the receiving side of what the Stink Slammer had to dish out, especially what Stink Slamma Nigg@ had in store for him. Stink Slamma Niggra was one of the prisoners frequently involved in almost torture-like engagements with not only Turles, but soon Tay, with gruelingly vile methods of forcing physical trauma onto the hapless prisoners. Eventually, Turles would stand trial and would be released along with Tay, leaving the prisoners without their outlet of frustration. ITBEfinity War During an attack on a city nearby, the Stink Slammer was broken open by Rape Ape (enraged by the powers of the Chad Stone), emancipating the prisoners outside. With their newfound freedom and pent up aggression, the prisoners took to the streets, rampaging through the city. In the rush that followed to stop the destruction from spreading, Stink Slamma Nigg@ defended himself from TLC members, before suddenly being struck and killed by a lancing penis from Been Boten himself. Easily and suddenly offing Stink Slamma Nigg@, Been Boten carried on to arrange matters to his entire satisfaction, leaving the prisoner to find himself in Otherworld. Eventually, Stink Slamma Niggra would be figured out to be misguided and honestly a real chill guy, often going with the flow of things, explaining his group instinct to jump people that he learned in prison. Looking to keep moving ahead and not really dwell on his troubled past, he went to King Kai's planet to train. As time went on and the deaths piled up, Slamma would find himself in the company of more and more members of TLC, working together with them to push their strength to further heights.On top of strengthening their bodies, the bonds forged while on the zany little planet grew stronger too, Stink Slamma Niggra making great friends with Diddy Kong and Adrian. When the group weren't training, they would be getting along together, playing many games on ROBLOX. Miraculously, Stink Slamma Niggra awoken dormant SANS undertale powers within himself, On some nights, Stink Slamma Niggra would show his prurience, and him and his crew would all agree on finding shapely, thick women to all have to themselves. The escapades that resulted from these desires would all end up fruitless, but the group were all contempt and happy with each others company and the memories they made from these hack job ploys. One night, a symbiote would manage to latch itself onto a sleeping Stink Slamma Niggra, bonding the two and producing the being known as Venom. With a, for the most part, decent control over the symbiote suit, Stink Slamma Niggra used it continue his training with the strength it granted, and exploit its many abilities to enjoy himself when him and his friends kicked back and relaxed. Wanting to be revived, Stink Slamma Niggra started to get aggressive in conversations to the living crowd, demanding them that they take action sooner instead of waiting around when it comes to collecting the ITBEfinity stones. With no help from the anger that Poindexter caused him, Stink Slamma Niggra would grow restless in Otherworld. Ultimately, his patience would wear thin, and he would turn on TLC, seeing to it that he would collect the stones himself. After fighting his way to King Yemma's palace, and despite Been Boten's protestations, Venom fended off Green Beetle and killed Chef Pee Pee with the aid of Brunks. The latter action, however, awoken everyone to the reality of their own ambitions, and ceased the fighting, except for one : Stink Slamma Niggra himself! After escaping with Baba, forcing her to let him visit Earth, he took the rest of TLC by surprise, swiping the Cake Stone from Geno. Using it's power, he rendered a pursuing mamba motionless by giving him a large feminine ass. Stealing the crew's spaceship, Venom would escape to outer space. It would soon be revealed that the symbiote itself wasn't responsible for Stink Slamma Niggra's actions, as it was actually planted there by Mari after she used the woke stone to brainwash it to do her bidding! Now accompanied by more TLC members infected by mind controlled symbiotes, namely his best friend Diddy, the minions set off to Earth to take the remaining ITBEfinity stones they had there, while Mari went off to get a final one on her own. An all out war broke out on Earth, between the forces of TLC still stationed there against the symbiote army. The army of symbiotes proved to be a serious threat, nearly overpowering TLC at numerous points, though they remain steadfast. Eventually, the symbiotes had ran- all being defeated, with Stink Slamma Niggra being knocked unconscious with his symbiote seemingly unbonded with him. Mari would inevitably get all the ITBEfinity stones and snap with the gauntlet, killing 50% of the living universe, though Stink Slamma Niggra would remain on Earth. He would seemingly go unchecked, and disappear for the time being. After it was discovered the stones were destroyed by Mari, a plan was hatched to get the stones from outer space. Stink Slamma Niggra would return before the crew set off, revealing that the symbiote had stuck with him, and he had perfect control over it now. Venom and Olimar would team up to get the Woke Stone from the past, fighting against alien invaders in space to get it. All six stones were collected from the past, leaving a timeline where the ITBEfinity war never happened. After Tahu did the first snap to revive all of TLC and the rest of the universe that got erased, Mari would return with multiple armies and destroy most of TLC mansion. Stink Slamma Niggra would use his abilities to salvage those stuck under the debris, resurfacing to face the collection of armies Mari brought with her. Slamma would come into possession of the complete gauntlet during his fighting, rushing to secure it in the past by getting to the time machine. Unfortunately, the time machine was destroyed and he lost the gauntlet. Once Mari and all on her side were defeated, Stink Slamma Niggra stayed around for a while for the proceedings to honor the lost. Stink Slamma Niggra wished to go back to the slammer and carry out his life sentence, Diddy and Olimar choosing to join him. Before he left, he promised he would break out and visit everyone in a while, and hoped that Adrian would pay a visit every now and then. Back in prison, Slamma and his friends would carry out similar antics like back on King Kai's planet, even at one point reading porn together. Hilariously, Olimar would get caught looking at the adult material by his mom, particularly on Cell tentacle porn. Cadre Saga Stink Slamma Niggra would keep his promise and break out of jail to pay the TLC residence a visit, arriving with a new form, that of Weird Al Yankovic. Though the joy of having a friend back wouldn't last, as TLC mansion was now overrun with various horror monsters new and old. Weird Al helped the rest of TLC survive the nights, being knowledgeable on the monsters' mechanics. With a good lot of TLC members kidnapped, Al left the mansion for the while to tend to the Stink Slammer, which was overrun with zombies. Al returned, having secured the slammer, but was informed of the oncoming threat of Dark Tahu. Rising to the challenge, he was invited to Kami's Lookout and was able to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He entered and trained with Ghoulie, Bagel, and Squatto. After spending a year inside the chamber, translating to a day outside of the chamber, the group emerged stronger than ever. Al wasn't done there though, he continued his training and spent every waking second grinding away, obsessed with getting stronger. Pumping iron without stop, Al became not only a Macho Man, but also Darkshine. In his enhanced form, he was able to utilize the powers of Sans, Venom, Weird Al, Macho Man Randy Savage, and Darkshine all in one. This influx of new forms and abilities all clashing finalized him into his current form, that of Brawn. One day, Brawn would answer to the cries of Scoob, who was currently being dragged away. Violently attacking the dragger, Brawn left them in a pool of blood before rushing to Scoob's aid, only to find out the dragger had gotten away! The dragger was still greatly damaged, leaving behind a trail of blood for the duo to follow, discovering it was Le Monkey who was dragging Scoob. The two chased Le Monkey deep down underground, cornering him and having Le Monkey reveal he worked for a higher up. Brawn interrogated Le Monkey by using his fist, but before he could get an answer for who Le Monkey worked for, Le Monkey was shot dead by a sniper bullet from an unknown origin. Brawn would continue to train for as long as he could, until time ran out when the day Dark Tahu finally arrived. When TLC was clearly at a disadvantage with dead comrades, Brawn couldn't keep his cool and charged the foe to only end up getting killed. In Otherworld, Brawn was happy that he got a fight in at the very least, and thought it would be neat to go back to the older days of being on King Kai's planet. Eventually though, Brawn would be brought back to life by a wish from Shenron. Goongus Spore Brawn would come to the TLC Mansion to pay a visit, only to find most of the residents glowing red. Not completely understanding it was the potent Trog Plague, Brawn was infected. The infected trog Brawn ambled about, doing various goongus-isms such as posting random fan made Dragon Ball forms and saying he was "transforming" into them, as well as shouting about a lust for feet. Brawn would make his way out of the house, going to a nearby town and spreading the plague to the masses. Brawn, as well as everyone else infected on Earth, would be cured by Omega Supreme's seed. Season 17 Brawn was training at the Lookout before the newly formed Seekers and Destroyers attacked. Hearing the battle above, he joined the battle late, mashing Sweet Masks's face with a hardy punch, knocking teeth loose. Brawn would hold the rest of the Cadres off as long as possible after giving the would-be dead Kami a senzu bean, taking on Squatto, Chester, Sweet Mask, and Oogie Boogey by himself. Though, Oogie Boogey's surprise attack combined with the efforts of the other 3 Seekers and Destroyers' efforts were enough to even the playing field, and soon Cyclonus would arrive and chop of Brawn's arm, who would eventually pass out from blood loss. Brawn would awaken back at TLC mansion, having been taken there with Kami by Chae. He would spend the night there recovering and having a good time. Power & Abilities During his first appearance, Slamma was extremely tough, handling Turles with ease and living a rugged life style in one of the harshest environments known to man, Smelly Lid Prison. When he escaped, he proved he had the ability to not only fly, but tussle with TLC members at the time, but was no match for Been Boten (who did have the power of the Gamer Stone at the time). Slamma would be subject to many boosts and upgrades throughout his appearances, gaining many new forms and undergoing a lot of training that other characters missed out on. These include his King Kai Training, gaining Sans powers, bonding with a Symbiote, training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and further absurd training done on the Lookout. A weaker version of himself was able to fight evenly with Green Beetle, as well as nearly kill Chef Pee Pee. He was not around during the fight with most of the cadres, so it is unknown with how well a pre-Time Chamber Al would fare against cadre level foes. Despite that, his intensive training regime had, without a doubt, put him near the level of the post training Cadres. Though, with that fact, he was still struck down fairly easily by Dark Tahu. Due to the insane amount of forms and training done, Brawn is somewhere in mid-S to low-S tier physically. While he does believe most problems can be solved with fists, he is not as much as a meathead as one would be lead to think, having been in so many brawls across his life giving him a plethora of combat experience, as well as mastery of his large array of abilities, and a keen sense on when and how to use said abilities. Brawn was also capable to keep up and practically outmatch Sweet Mask, Squatto, and Chester at once, but Oogie Boogeyman tipped the scales against his favor. Abilities * Ki Flight: Slamma has had the ability to manipulate his ki in order to fly. * Ki Blast: Able to fire basic ki blasts. * Finger Beams: He is able to fire energy beams from his finger tips. * Ki sense: The ability to sense the energy of other living beings. Able to also be used to home in on an opponent's location. * Ki Wave: A ki blast wave. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The symbiote is able to heal Slamma's injuries at a fast rate, even recovering from ones that should be lethal. It is also capable of curing illnesses that can't even be cured by modern medicine. * Superhuman Stamina: Able to survive in extreme environments for extended periods of time due to the symbiote, such as staying underwater with filtered air or in toxic gas. * Poisonous Fangs: The set of fangs from the Venom suit can deliver a powerful, venomous bite as the name implies. * Webbing Generation: The symbiote can convert some of its matter into strands of webs, which can be used to swing off of. * Wall Crawling: The symbiotes provides Slamma with the ability to stick to practically any surface. * Stretching and deforming: The symbiote can do this even with Slamma as a host. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of camouflaging Slamma with the environment, appearing invisible. * Darkshine Shimmer & Durability: Having trained his muscles in a different way than anyone else, his body possesses the properties of being able to bounce off any attack when it begins to shine. * Expert Musician: With his Weird Al talents, he is a master of the art of music, and capable of doing a lot with his craft. * Gaster Blaster: With his Sans powers, he can summon devices that resemble skulls and fire off large beams. Themes/Music * Venom Fight Theme * Megalovania (Sans dudududu) * Sans (Chillin') * Village People - Macho Man (Sexy work out montage) * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Slime Creatures from Outer Space (Cadre Saga) * Rap Battles Of Video Games All-Stars - Sonic Vs Sans (Fat rhymes, gasta blasta on this hedgehog.) Characters A signature trait about Stink Slamma Niggra is his rapid forming, giving him the ability to RP as many characters. A similar trait among these characters is that they are all very muscle bound, buff macho dudes. * Stink Slammer Prisoner - One-Punch Man * Venom - Marvel * Sans - Undertale * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Macho Man Randy Savage * Super Alloy Darkshine - One-Punch Man * Brawn - Transformers Trivia * Slamma's favorite food is Pizza, Slim Jims, and donuts. * Slamma, Diddy, and Olimar are the new "Bosses" of the Smelly Lid Prison * Stink Slamma Niggra and his pals refer to themselves as the "Lethal Protectors." * Slamma still owns the record for catching Gregory the fastest on King Kai's planet. Gallery 6879526-20190406_233144.jpg|Slamma 87f0c1d9aea74c6c5df2faf385f2a15e.jpg|Brawn ready to scrap DYgyrJrVQAAFIkh2.jpg|Slamma eating pizza 45865353.jpg|Breakin' free from prison 3753753.PNG|DuduDUdu... 564945.PNG|Slamma playing ROBLOX as Jess_Pie (featuring Mamba) 46858.PNG|Slamma, Diddy, and Olimar in Area 51 spotting Ao Oni 243562.gif|ROOOT 26243632.gif|LOL SLAMMA SLAMMA SLAMMA Category:Everything